Newtype Seed (Newtype Series)
Newtype Seed is a Fanfiction Writer by Blaid and Co-Authored by DragonKnightRyu, it is a Alternate Universe Fic including the possibility of Kira and Krane being raised by Rau Le Creuset from a young age, revealing their Newtype Heritage. Background Appearing Characters PLANTs/ZAFT *Rau Le Creuset *Krane Vi Creuset (Supreme Commander of ZAFT and De Facto Leader of the ZAFT Elite Forces: the Dark Celestials) *Kira Li Creuset (Mobile Suite Commander in the Le Creuset Team and Licensed Agent for the Dark Celestials) *Than Veia (Mobile Suite Commander in Krane's Dark Celestials Force, Black Coat, Commander of Krane's "Newtype Royal Guards" and Licensed Pilot for the Dark Celestials) *Victor Amsel (Mobile Suit Commander, Red Coat) *Naleen Lynn (Red Coat, Rau Le Creuset's Wingman) *Jacques Maddox (Red Coat, Rau Le Creuset's Wingman) *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) Earth Alliance *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot, Flight Captain) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) *Hikari Yamato (Student at Heliopolis' Morgenroete Technical Academy, forced to pilot the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam) Orb Union * Unaligned Terminal *Ryu Hisanaga (Former Red Coat, Experimental Pilot, Flight Captain (Former with EA), Combat Agent (Terminal)) *Anzahl Clyne (Former Red Coat in the Le Creuset Team, a hidden Newtype whom was replaced as a Military Agent for the PLANT Supreme Council, revealed to actually be working for Terminal) Mobile Weapons PLANTs/ZAFT ZAFT Forces Gundams: *ZGMF-X02A Hawk *ZGMF-X03A Phantom Other Mobile Suites: *ZGMF-1017MKC GINN Prototype High Manoeuvre Type - Krane Vi Creuset Custom *ZGMF-1017MTV GINN Prototype High Manoeuvre Type - Than Veia Custom *ZGMF-1017NC GINN-Naleen Custom *ZGMF-1017JC GINN-Jacques Custom Dark Celestials Gundams: *GAT-X104 Striker Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Than Veia) *GAT-X106 Aviator Gundam (stolen from Helioplis by Kira Li Creuset) *ZGMF-X09B Revenge Gundam *GAT-X50 Revelation Gundam *ZGMF-X13B Black Providence Gundam * Other Mobile Suites: Earth Alliance *GAT-X000 Dragon Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, destroyed before reaching JOSH-A) *GAT-X302 Devastator Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, captured by ZAFT at the Marshall Islands) Orb Union Gundams: *GAT-X104 Striker Gundam (stolen from Heliopolis by Than Veia) *GAT-X106 Aviator Gundam (stolen from Helioplis by Kira Li Creuset) *GAT-X302 Devastator Gundam (adopted by the Clyne Faction, captured by ZAFT at the Marshall Islands) Other Mobile Suites: * Unaligned *ZGMF-X990 X Vehicles and Support Craft PLANTs/ZAFT ZAFT *Laurasia-class Supply Transport *Laurasia-class Frigate *Nazca-class Destroyer Dark Celestials *''Varda'' *Custom Black Nazca-class Destroyer *Rewloola-class Battleship **''Rewloola'' *Cuzco-class Heavy Destroyer Earth Alliance Orb Union *Rewloola-class Battleship **''Rewloola'' Unaligned Technology *G-Project *Anti-Matter Reactor Trivia *The entire Series cycles around the 3rd Party: the Newtypes, whom take their spot as the next stage of human evolution as well as the preecessors to the Naturals.